Kissmark
by blackangel1122
Summary: Echizen has a kissmark…! Who did that…! Read to find out more..


KISSMARK

Ryoma X Sakuno

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own prince of Tennis. I am just a fan.

a/n: LOL. My first fanfic…!!! Thank you for the time for reading and hope you guys will like this. Enjoy!

Summary: Echizen has a kissmark…?! Who did that…?! Read to find out more..

* * *

_Tok_

"You're in a good mood today, aren't we, Echizen?" Momoshiro Takeshi called out to his practice partner that day, Ryoma Echizen, freshman. They are currently rallying for Echizen's match point.

_Tok_

"Betsuni." Echizen answered in his cool demeanor. He lobbed the ball up in the air.

_Tok_

"Dorya!" And up goes Momoshiro!

"There it is! Dunk Smash!" The Echinen Trio from outside the court chorused.

"I won't let you!" Echizen snapped along with the sliding motion and the jump that was the trademark of his Drive B.

"Game and match. Echizen Ryoma. 7-6."

Screams from the onlookers were heard. Tomoka's loud voice cheering 'Ryoma-sama' was the loudest.

On the other hand, a surprised expression is written on Eiji's face.

"T-That's a ---" he stuttered.

"Eiji?" Oishi uttered his name.

The two players came out of the court, Momo followed by Echizen. Eiji ran towards them.

"Ochibi! Stop right there!"

"Huh?" A surprised look crossed Ryoma's face.

Upon nearing them, Eiji suddenly jerked Ryoma's shirt up.

"Yappari!" Eiji beamed with that sly grin on his face. "A kissmark!"

"Eh?!" Momoshiro, who was the nearest to them was the first to react. "Kissmark?!"

"Kissmark?" everyone in the tennis court heard what Momo said, as if by echo, said it out loud, too.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Echizen. It's good to be so young, ne." Momoshiro said. "So young."

"Momo," Fuji interrupted. "Your just a year older, you know."

Momoshiro grinned childishly at his senpai.

"By the way, Kikumaru-senpai," it was Kaidoh, "How did you know that it's a kissmark?"

"When Ochibi did the Drive B, his shirt raised a bit when he landed, and that's when I saw this red mark just below his chest." Eiji said, proud that he could show off his keen ability to see motion, then winked at Kaidoh "And besides, anyone with a girlfriend knows what a kissmark would look like."

"Che." Ryoma said quietly then pulled his shirt back down.

Kaidoh blushed a little. He is one of the regulars who has no girlfriend yet.

"He got you there, Mamushi!" Momoshiro commented, laughing his head off.

"Uruse!"

"Based on your reaction, that red mark is 100% a kissmark." Inui interrupted.

"Iie." Ryoma said with a smug look. "I was bitten by a mosquito."

"100% lie." The regulars chorused.

On the other hand…

"Did you hear that, Sakuno?" Tomoka said. "Ryoma-sama had a kissmark! Who is this girl that dared touch our Ryoma-sama. Mou!"

Tomoka's words barely reached Sakuno. "Ryoma-kun…"

It was just after practice. Ryoma bought his favorite drink, grape Ponta, from the vending machine near the canteen. Now, after his practice match with Momo-senpai, all he wants to do is to lay at the sakura tree near the tennis court. Tezuka-buchou wouldn't mind that anyway, since he is already finished with his daily training menu.

He was heading back to the tennis court when all of a sudden he heard Sakuno's voice call out to him.

"Ryoma-kun…"

"What is it?"

"Gomenasai..."

"Huh?"

"Ano… E-eto… about the kissmark… if I ---"

"Are you regretting it…?"

"I-Iie… It's just that… If not for the kissmark, Ryoma-kun wouldn't be in a very awkward situation. Gomenasai…"

"Sakuno." He called out to her. "Shouldn't you be angry that I denied you indirectly in front of them?"

Sakuno bowed, down a little beet red. Actually, she did think of that. But, if it's Ryoma-kun, then it's okay. It would ruin his reputation if everyone knows their going out.

Yes. They are going out.

"You did think of that." Echizen stated. It was obvious, her bowing down like that and the flushed color of her face. But he was not irritated that Sakuno thought about such trivial matter. He knows he had Sakuno's complete trust.

"R-Ryoma-kun, I ---"

"I didn't want to do that." Echizen continue, looking away. His cold expression remaining in his olive eyes. He needs to explain anyway. "It's just that if they know that you're the one who did this, you would also be in an awkward situation."

'Eh? Ryoma-kun think that way? He's protecting me?' Sakuno blushed furiously.

"And besides, I was the one who asked you to plant that mark there." Ryoma smiled. The kind of loving smile that he promised to be hers forever. He moved closer to her. "In exchange for this."

He gently pulled Sakuno's left sleeves. There, just an inch from the shoulder tip, was his mark.

Sakuno smiled back. She touched Ryoma-kun's chest, right where his kissmark were. Now she doesn't have to worry. These are their sign after all. As long as she had this, it will always state the fact that their together. And besides, he promised her that those marks would never fade. Not now. Not ever.


End file.
